Hitsuzen
by Silent Wisper
Summary: As unexpected event Naruto’s life starts to change. The change that is inevitable, the change that is HITSUZEN…


Silver Sigh : Hello there!!! This is my first fanfiction that I just have made recently...Thought it's not mach please read and review ^.^ If there are some mistakes I welcome anything ^.^ Anyway I'll just edit it if ever ^.^

When in disgarce with fortune and man's eyes,

I alone beweep my outcast state,

And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,

And took upon myself, and curse my fate,

Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,

Features like him, like him with friends possessed,

Desiring the man's art and that man's scope;

With what I most enjoy contented least;

Yet with these thoughts myself most despising,

Haply i think on thee -- and then my state,

Like to the lark at break of day arising

From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;

For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings

That then I scorn to change my state with kings.

By: Shakespeare

Summary: As unexpected event Naruto's life starts to change. The change that is inevitable, the change that is HITSUZEN…

Chapter One : Secret Mission

The sun was high and the heat was to hard to bare. It was early in the afternoon that a boy with blond hair decided to rest his very exsusted body in the nearby tree. Upon arriving to the location he lazily sat and rested his shoulders at the trunk of the tree. Closing his eyes he let his body relax as he enjoyed the fresh somewhat hot breeze.

'It was a good idea to rest here in the cool shades of the tree' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and looked at the scenery up in the sky. It was so bright no clouds can be seen and somehow it was really relaxing looking at the azure and peaceful sky. Once again he closed his eye and let his thoughts wander.

It has been 3 month after the battle with the Akatsuki and pain. It was a really though battle and has many casualties that have happened. The village was in ruins but it was not the end for the great village of Konoha. As what the old hug Tsunade said "This village is strong....The village that my grandfather have protected with is life. And no doubt about that even thought the place was in a wreak the people helped each other to stand the village again. He was happy and at the same time proud of it.

After the battle have ended he was in a really bad state. The battle he fought with Nagato was the most fearsome fight that he have endured until the last. Thought in that battle he have promised that he will never forget and will always be in his heart. The answer to the question that he have faced that Nagato was asking was still lingering in his heart and mind. Thought he didn't know the answer yet he assured the himself that he will one day find out. It is really hard to find the answer thought it somehow looks easy. But he knew that Nagato's answer to that question was not right and not also wrong for him that was not the best solution to the problem that the world was facing.

Sighing he opened his tired eyes and look at the distant and sigh again 'Thought I fought Nagato and said that solution he have found was not the answer to the problem i myself have no idea to the answer yet.' This thought have been repeating at his mind and so was the fight with nagato. Every night he dreams the same dream over and over again like it was just a minute ago when the fight happened. It was like a the battle was recorded and was hunting him every night and was like saying that he must find the answer already. A heavy sigh escaped the teen again as he shut is eyes tighter and forcefully swaying the depressing thoughts again. He was here to forget about it and not to dwell upon the events that happened that day. He's thoughts was stopped as he heard a footstep coming closer to his spot. Acting like he was fast asleep he was silently feeling the movements of the person.

"Naruto....Naruto I know that your awake there you know..." The voice said as he felt the person sat next to him. Slowly opening one eye he looked at the person sitting next to him. It was the pink hair konoichi Sakura.

"Mnn" Naruto just replayed to her and once again closed his eye.

"It's been three months since the Akatsuki attacked the village. The people are really working hard to rebuild the village no?" She said but heard no replay from the blond.

"But somehow I'm... still worried about you..."She said as she looked at the blond besides her. He still as some bandage in his forehead, arms and also some can be seen in his neck. Sighing at the none reaction teen she looked at the sky and was silent for some time. She was trying to relax too like him and lean to the tree as she looked at the azure sky. Looking at the sky makes her think of Naruto's eyes because it was the same. But unlike the calm and cool sky Naruto's eyes was full of sadness and pain. She remembered the day they saw Naruto near death.

After Naruto ran towards Nagato's secret hiding place where he was controlling the other pains there were many casualties and most of them were already injured and if not was already at there limit of strength. But even so many of them still insisted to look for Naruto and help him thought the others were already saying that they will just get in the way. After some time they have decided to rest for a while and will catch up to him because they already know where to go. The concern that they were facing now was the other people that was injured like Hinata. She was in a very dangerous situation. Luckily she still have strength to heal the other so that she will be able to survive until proper medications come. But in doing so she have lost half of the reserve energy that she was trying so hard to save as to be use in battle with Naruto.

She remembered clearly, It was at the time she just finish with Hinata when all of them felt a strong presence of chakra and kubi from afar. The energy was so strong that others felt very nuseaus while other fainted because of it. It was a very strong and have a very dangerous and violent feeling in it. It have gone on for approximately 30 seconds and disappeared but the feeling was still there.

After a few more precautions all the others that still have the ability to fight have gathered and headed to where the feeling came. Most of the people that came where all from rookie nine with Lee, Neji and Tenten. Upon the arrival at the place the have seen a very unsightly place that have become a battle ground of Naruto and its enemy. Thought they have seen Naruto near the place he looked like he was already dead that scared most of them. But luck was beside him and was able to escape that situation.

After the battle Naruto was one of the people that was putted in the intensive care unit because of his situation. Thought most of the doctor was saying that he might not get through it most of them his friends believe in him. But also was very worried because of the news that was said to Tsunade-sama that afternoon after they putted Naruto to the ICU.

Opening her eyes she looked at the peaceful features of the blond besides her. "If only you knew" she whispered silently that it was carried by the soft warm breeze that passed her. Sighing she remembered the information that she accidentally heard when she was about to enter the room where the Hokage permanently stayed.

_"Hokage-sama" spoke a very old voice that made the konoichi stop as she was about to knock at the door. It was of because it was the quality of the voice but the emotions that was expressed with the words. The old voice have a sad and very _distressing _voice thought the person spoke in a mild way. It was like something inside Sakura was saying that she should not disturb the two but she also have unusual hunch that this was a bad new that she would be better not knowing. But as curiosity is like she stayed outside the door silently listing to the conversation of the two._

_"Can you repeat what you just said?" Calmly but Stressed by Tsunade._

_The old man took another deep breath before repeating what the Hokage asked. "Hokage-sama we are not sure if Nartuo will be able to make it through this one..." _

_"Why do you say so?" Tsunade said with a calm voice but Sakura knew better. _

_"I will explain it again Hokage-sama....I know that Uzumaki Naruto has endless will to live...we have already done our best to help him. As of now all we were able to do is to freeze his current situation as to not make the fast collapse of his strength that is giving him the slim chance to live."_

_"How...But how could that be? He has a fast regeneration in any kind of injury he have ever encountered._

_"That's true in the past circumstances....but I think I doesn't apply to him now..." The old doctor silently said._

_"Can...can you explain it to me better?" Tsunade asked the man in a very weak voice. Its calmness awhile ago suddenly was dispersed and it can be seen that she became helpless._

_"In a more simpler was because Kuubi's healing ability is nowhere in active to save the boy's life its harder to make the chances for him to live higher. It is better not to have your hopes up to high." The man said and looked at the Hokage. Sighing at what he saw he politely bowed and took his leave. As he opened the door and closed it behind him he saw a certain pink hair konoichi unmoving at the side of the door. Somehow he knew that the girl heard everything and was in deep shock._

Giving a small look at the person beside her she gave a relief smile at the thought that Naruto was still with them. Alive and well just like always. Thought Naruto took a long 2 months of healing even with the proper care and medicine he was using that should have help him recover earlier. But even it was a very long and very hard months that have past everyone was happy to see the blond to be walking around now a days. It was enough for the people that cared for him.

Standing up Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the stretching pink girl beside him. "Going already?" Naruto asked as he looked at her intently.

"Of course!!! What do you think? And I advice you should stand up to and ready to return to the village." She said with a frown in her face.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Nauto replayed that has a very obvious meaning that he still want to stay. Thought before he can actually protest and say no he felt the negative energy coming out of the girl. Gulping Naruto stood up fast....'I should start running now if I don't really want to die now' He thought as he ran away living a pissed Sakura behind that started to ran after him.

He was slowing down in his pace when he noticed that Sakura was nowhere to be found. Breathing deep he slowly walked and after a few minutes it suddenly occurred to him that he don't know where he was. Sighing he scratched his head and continued to follow the path ahead of him. Somewhat as he was waling he felt that the place looks awful familiar but suppressed the feeling that he was feeling.

While wandering in the forest he can't help but to think of the changes in his body. Thought no one knows he can feel that his body was feels wired in a way he can't describe. And another thing that was bothering him was when he try to go inside and talk to the beast inside him he can't even go. It was bothering and when he also tries to channel the demons chakra he can't even tap on it no matter what.

Looking around he sat in a meditation form and tried to enter his mind in order to confront the demon and ask for some explanation for it. Concentrating his mid and relaxing his body he felt he was like drawn in a strong pull of something into darkness. About sometime he was able to see a fuzzy image of the sewers like place but before he can even enter he felt a strange sensation and before he knew it he was thrown. The sudden opening of his eyes have made him curse because he suddenly feeling dizzy that made him close his eyes again. After a few more seconds he opened his eyes and was greeted by the red colored sky.

"Uhhg...Its already this time?" He weakly said to himself and stood slowly to support his weak feet to stand. It was always like this when he tried to go inside his mind and every time he tries it got worst and worst. The thought of it make Naruto think that he wont be able to go there for a while.

After awhile of standing he decided to go back to the village before the sun fully sets and make it harder to find his way out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is the plan?" A man in black clock asked the other three person within the dark room. The room was dark only one candle stands firm in the middle of the room. The light was to dim that the four person's face cannot be seen.

"Don't worry everything is going as planned. Nothing could go wrong." Said another voice.

"That's right." Another of the four assured the other. "Everything is ready. The actors are all ready."

"Mmmm...I see...The stage is ready...the characters are ready...Lets just enjoy the show." Said the fourth person as he smiled.

"I'll be a very good show indeed but before the great movie to start we have to take care of him." Said the 3rd person in the room.

"I'm well aware of that...Don't worry I have already made a move into that problem." The person who was silent for a while now said.

"Of course it is your job to remove any unnecessary piece in the stage. Any wrong move can destroy our plans that's why I have especially putted you in this task." The man who spoke first stated as he looked at the direction of the person he was talking to. Thought the man have felt the negative aura that was directed to him he bemusedly smiled.

"You know that you have no right to order me around as much as you pleased." The voiced countered.

"Yes, yes I personally know that...We are all working together for the mutual benefit that we will receive." He aswerd back.

"It's just best to let you remind that...I think you forgot about it."

"Well of course not"

"Enough you two...We are not here to talk about this things....We should maintain the harmony between the four of us or the plan will just be destroyed." Retorted The 2nd person to the two that was starting to heat up between them.

"If everything is going smoothly as you three said I think everything is all settled now...I don't have time to stay here and listen to the three of you." The 1st man said sharply and left without any other word.

"His still as stiff as ever" The 2nd person said to himself silently. "The meeting is now ended I would like to hear the result of the mission he said to the Fourth person.

"I understand." With that the others left the room. And the place suddenly lit up with the fire that suddenly appeared at the hands of the person standing alone in the empty room. Its eyes looking directly at the fire and in his eyes can be seen the raging flames of hell.

"Soon...soon I will get what I desire.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he was jumping from one rooftop to the other as he was holding his swelling face. "Damn that freaking violent woman!!! She's like that noisy old hug!!!!" He said himself as he fasten his pace to the Uchiha estate. Landing at the front door he accidentally putted pressure in the face that was still in a really bad state. Feeling the pain he remembered why he received the face that was hurting like hell.

*****

Flash Back

_It was already somehow dark when he arrived at the village. Looking at the remaining parts of the big gate that was standing high and mighty 3 months ago before the attack of the Akatsuki made Naruto remember again what happened that day._

_"Naruto?" Naruto's attention was taken by the person that called his name. It was Iruka and another ninja that was now in charge of lookout this night. It has been like this for a months now. Anyone who have the capability to stay watch was given a 24-7 to watch and it was a bit problematic that is why sometimes it was his friends or ANBU who was on guard. They have to rotating shifts to insure the safety of the people. This problem was because the large lose in the amount of man power. there were many casualties in the ninjas that was why the number of actively working was low. Thought they need more people to help Tsunade-basan didn't give him anything to work on to. He was just ordered to rest for 2 months more. Thought he really don't like the idea of doing nothing he can't really do anything._

_He have tried to help them several times even thought they say no and somehow it really did end 'complicated' he called it complicated because it was really complicated. Remembering this 'complicated' things he feels like he wish that he was suddenly eaten by the earth. Sighing he looked at the two who was wandering the sudden change in Naruto's facial expression. _

_"Are you alright Naruto?" Iruka asked once again but got a grin from the blond._

_"Yup fine like always...Anyway I was about to go home...Is your shift over?" Naruto asked the other hoping that he was and he could ask for some treat from the other._

_"Mmmm...Na-ru-to"Iruka suspiciously looked at the teen that was trying to hid something from him._

_"I-I was only asking..." He said evading._

_"If you are thinking that i would treat you think again"_

_"Whayyy!!!!!" Naruto asked_

_"Sigh....Anyway My shift ends tomorrow morning that's why I wont be able to anyway....But"_

_"But..." Naruto continued as he looked at Irukas with puppy eyes._

_Sighing again he looked at the teen that was looking 'again' to him with that eyes. "Ok...I'll treat you tomorrow..." Finally he said as he saw the look in Naruto's eye that was like saying 'I won again'. "But if you don't hurry up and go now maybe I will..." Before he can finish he already saw Naruto running away with a big grin in his face._

*****

Sighing he entered the manor and walked straight to the kitchen and got ice from the refrigerator. After wards he walked back to the Living room and sat at the nearby sofa and putted the ice in his swollen face.

*****

Flash Back

_He was in a good mood when he saw a certain somebody who was acting really strange and was suspicious for Naruto's eyes. Without thinking any further he followed the person silently as to not let it be aware that he was being followed. For some reason the guy was really acting strange and wired._

_The person was wearing a very odd looking outfit and his head was the only thing covered by a black cloth. It's eyes was the only thing that can be seen. He somewhat felt that the person was not a ninja. Weather it was the outfit or the actions of the person that made Naruto think like that he don't really know. But even thought he felt that the person can't bring any harm he was just to curios of the way the person moves._

_After sometime of following the weird person the blond was getting tired of it and was about to decide to leave the person alone when it snuck to the side of the structure. 'Curiosity kills a cat' Naruto thought but push the thing behind him and decided to follow for the last time._

_As he peeked at the side of the house, he saw the guy peeking at something inside. Then he suddenly remembered that the curtain house was the temporary bathhouse for girls. Thinking this he already knew that the person was a pervert and nothing more. 'So that's why he hid his face so if he is found out they will not know' Naruto said to himself as he walked slowly behind the person and was about to kick it when suddenly the wall was destroyed by a strong impact. Looking in front he saw the steam from the hot spring was thick that he can't see anything._

_And from there a woman with crimson red hair came out. She don't have anything that was covering her body that was why Naruto can see all of her. In a natural reaction he covered his nose to prevent the bleeding of his nose when he saw the clench fist of the bid boob woman. He was about to explain everything but when he looked beside him the body of the guy who flow away besides him was already gone._

_'Oh....Kami!!!!!!!!' Naruto shouted as he felt the strong impact that connected to his face. And thus...Uzumaki Naruto flew away._

*****

Sigh' If I saw that guy again I'll give him a piece of my mind' He thought as slowly put the ice in his face. It was silent in the lifeless house has he looked at the side of sofa he saw a picture frame. He took it with his other hand and looked at the picture. It was Sasuke's family when he was still little. There was still no trace of the revenge driven Sasuke that he knew. It was the Sasuke that was happy and carefree before the event that changed his life.

Thinking about Sasuke he sighed and looked at his surroundings. This house was the Uchiha's but he was staying in it. His thoughts was about to wander off again but stopped and decided to leave and go to the guest room that he occupied a month ago.

He was about to go upstairs when he felt a presence in front of him.

"What do you want" he said silently.

"The council members have asked for your presence tomorrow. They said that they will discuss to you about a secret mission that you are to do."

'Secret Mission?' Naruto thought and looked at the masked face of the person in front of him. Sighing heavily he looked at the person "I understand...I'll be going there first thing tomorrow."


End file.
